Raising a Noah Allen, Tyki's version
by HimikoChou
Summary: The drabble series of "The Musician", featuring different moments in the daily life of Tyki and Allen. Tyki's pov mostly. Rated for future safety, and Tyki being a horny perv that he is.


Yo, people! It's time for the first drabble of "The Musician" featuring our beloved poker pair. These stories will be featuring different moments of Tyki's and Allen's life together.

As for the 6 chapter of Musician-it's slowly coming together, though i am in a never ending fight with my plot-bunny. The thing refuses to help me make a plan of future chapters.

But those are just my usual problems, also with the next chapter, the rating of "The Musician" will change to M.(i managed to hold out six chapters, it's pretty good considering what a pervy mind i have *Smirk*)

Anyway, please enjoy. (This is a drabble so it's written with almost no editing and planning on paper, so there's probably ton of mistakes, sorry)

* * *

_.First chapter._

_.Arrival._

Tyki was sitting in his chair, near the fireplace, drinking wine and being in deep thought.

He was really wondering what the heck had gotten into his head. He had brought the new found Noah to his home, without a second thought.

_Shouldn't he had brought the boy to The Earl, first?_

_"No, it would be too much for the child in just one night_" he thought. It was already a surprise for Tyki, that the boy had been so calm witnessing the scene on the floor, he had made. He had expected that he would be hated by the boy for it_ (though he really didn't want that)_, but again surprisingly, the child had calmly accepted his hand and followed him. It was really puzzling the Portuguese man.

_Maybe it might be, because of his Noah genes?_

However the reason was, he couldn't deny that he certainly felt very happy about the cute boy not hating him.

Suddenly he was interrupted, when one of his maids rushed in.

_"Did something happen with Allen?"_ he thought, glancing at The Akuma maid. He had ordered the maids to help the boy bathe.

"Master Noah," she said, bowing to the man.

"What is it?" he asked in a stern voice, wondering what could have happened to the young child.

"The boy, he doesn't allow us to bathe him, or even come close, It looked like he could sense us being Akuma, sir," the maid answered, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"_Really are his Noah genes already awakening?_" Tyki wondered, being quite surprised and a bit worried, _"But it's no wonder he's scared of Akuma, those things do look quite disgusting under the human mask._"

"Is that all?" he then asked, because somehow he felt that, the maid wasn't telling him everything yet. The maid looked at him with worry, as if she didn't know how to explain what she wanted to convey to him.

"His appearance...it somehow started changing all the time, but there are no signs of stigmata on him, so it can't be Noah awaking, sir," she said, unsure did her words were understood. Tyki's face, if seen by any of his family members would probably considered priceless, as it was filled with extreme surprise.

_What? How can that be?_

"I better go to him," Tyki said, standing up from his chair and moving in the direction of the bathroom.

When he came to the doors, he heard the sound of someone whimpering silently. He sent all the maids away,in a slightly angry tone as those whimpers had a quite an effect on him. he went inside the room then and saw that the boy was sitting in one corner of the room, his knees pulled to his thin body, which was trembling like a leaf in wind.

The sight made Tyki's usually stoic heart ache, as the child looked so sad and scared. He then tried to move closer to the whimpering child, only to hear him back away.

"No, don't come closer to me! You... Akuma!" he shrieked, his trembling only increasing, while Tyki's heartache grew tenfold. He quickly moved over to the boy and knelt so that he would be eye level with the quivering child.

"Shhhh...look at me. I'm not one of those things," he said trying to calm the restless boy down.

Hearing the man's voice, the boy did look up to find those two golden eyes looking at him again, only this time they were full with worry. His body unconsciously relaxed, his trembling stopped as he couldn't help feeling happy that the unknown man had came.

"See, I am human, right?" Tyki said his voice soft and gentle, so to not scare the boy. A smile even graced his face as he saw the boy's body relax and his whimpering stop.

"What's your name?" the boy dared to ask, as he hadn't managed to do it while the man had lead him to here, being too confused about what was happening with him.

"I'm Tyki," the man answered, looking into the boy's silver eyes.

"Tyk...Ahhhhh!" the child suddenly cried out, as something similar to seizure took control of his body. Tyki's eyes widened. The boy's had started to change, his white hair becoming dark brown and eyes sparkling golden, until they again tried to shift to white and silver. It was like a fight between the two forms, about who would finally take the hold on the body.

"It's happening again!" the boy whimpered, cuddling himself into a ball. The view was so heartbreaking that Tyki couldn't take it anymore. He hugged the quivering boy, pulling him against his chest and caressing his color changing locks.

_It certainly isn't Noah transformation, but what else could it be?_

"Shhh, calm down Allen, I'm here and nothing bad is going to happen to you," he said, soothing the small child, who was now grabbing to him like he would be his lifeline. He couldn't help but feel that he rather liked the idea. The a sudden thought occurred to him_, _that what was happening with the boy's form changing rather reminded him his own Black and White forms.

"Relax, Little one, you just need to relax yourself," he continued, persuading the child to allow his own body decide which form it wanted to use now.

Allen was clinging to him desperately, but was slowly relaxing. After a few minutes it seemed like the fight over the boy's body had ended and two now golden eyes were looking up at Tyki.

_So cute..._

"Is it over?" the boy asked, fear of the seizure returning clear in his big, innocent eyes.

"Yes, it is, little one. It's alright now," he said, caressing the cheek on which the boy held an interesting red scar. His skin was very soft, just like a girls and Tyki found that he really liked touching it. Suddenly a thought flashed through his mind.

"Say, Allen, do you want to take a bath with me?"

* * *

Ah, you wanted the bath scene?

You'll need to wait then as i plan to finish the sixth chapter of the actual story first. Then try drabbling again. _(i hope it won't take long)_

Btw, you can send me ideas for what you want to see in the drabble series, because i would gladly use them. The same goes for the actual story too. I have the vague feeling of what i want to write but some ideas of what you readers want to see never hurt.

Bye until next time.


End file.
